User talk:Dorkpool
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Dorkpool/The Dorkpool Guide To Creepypasta page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 22:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Clown Dogs Hey, Dorkpool. I just wanted to say thanks for telling people to read my pasta. There's so much out there (and a lot of it is really good, way better than I thought it would be when I came to this site last week) that it's hard to get noticed at all. Yeah, I'll tell you straight up- I know nothing of photo-shop, but my sister replaces heads on her pictures (to make them look better) and I figured if she can do it so could this girl. Anyway, thanks for the publicity }:) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Always glad to give constructive criticism. And keep up the good work. Dorkpool (talk) 14:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta Hi, Dorkpool. I just wanted to let you know that I published a new pasta- The Abalone Thief. I worked really hard on it and even included photos I had taken. Check it out if you get a chance and let me know what you think. Thanks so much HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:32, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Email Hey Dorkpool, Noticed that you asked for emails to go along with pasta Riff requests. Figured I would send you mine, although I promise you I won't get offended and swear my wrath. Feel free to have fun with it, because like I always say, there is no such thing as bad exposure. Email: banningk1979@gmail.com Banningk1979 (talk) 21:30, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty then. Thanks for having a sense of humor. I'll email my Riff once I'm done. Dorkpool (talk) 21:33, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks bro! I appreciate you taking the time to riff on my story. I agree with you that it is a pretty funny story when you think about it. Again, thanks for the riff. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:58, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, no problem. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to do the Riff. It was literally my pleasure. Anyway, I'm going to post it now, with the intro and everything. And thanks for having a sense of humor. Sincerely, Dorkpool (talk) 23:15, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Maybe you'll like this one better Maybe you'll like this one better- Looks like We Got a Live One Here, Boys HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:36, February 3, 2015 (UTC) As a Riff or a review? Dorkpool (talk) 22:23, February 3, 2015 (UTC) New story Hey bro, if you get a chance, I wrote a new story, Tobit: The Bleeding Sky, give it a read and leave me your thoughts. Banningk1979 (talk) 02:06, February 4, 2015 (UTC) New Poltergeist movie trailer out Trailer for the new Poltergeist movie is out- waiting for a review HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:21, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Your Blog Had to delete your blog as there wasn't anything in it. Are you having issues with publishing it? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 13:58, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I reposted it with content. Sorry about all that. Dorkpool (talk) 14:27, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm IN THANK YOU so much for the compliment! IM IN ONE HUNDRED PERCENT Okay, thanks. This is going to be awesome! Alstinson (talk) 00:39, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I have to know now, which ones did you like. Alstinson (talk) 00:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much man means a lot. In the process of reading your squidwards suicide riff Alstinson (talk) 01:10, February 21, 2015 (UTC) What would be a good time to drop by your email to discuss the project. Alstinson (talk) 01:11, February 21, 2015 (UTC) You made a lot of good points in your Squidward's Suicide riff. Why DID he go back? LOL Alstinson (talk) 02:47, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Nice Riffs! So I checked out a few of your riffs and i gotta say, I find them hilarious! My favorite so far is the Squidward's Suicide riff. For me, while S.S is historically significant to Creepypasta culture, i will say that looking at the pasta today, it hasn't aged very well. I may check out your riff on Smile Dog next. Keep up the good work! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:55, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 04:55, February 24, 2015 (UTC) You're Welcome! Yeah! I like how you distinguish the parts where you talk with italics. It really helps separate the story from your comments. By the way, can you sign your posts so i can reply to them easier? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Italics" message No Problem! If i find a bad story, i may send you the link to the pasta to see if you think it's riff worthy. My favorite genres of pastas are: "Lost Episodes", "Dreams/Sleep", and "Experiments". I might find some bad pastas in there that aren't historical archive. I might even send you my reviews on them. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 19:27, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 19:27, February 24, 2015 (UTC)